


Bencana di dalam Museum

by yucc



Series: satu irama [25]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Night At the Museum AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Hakuryuu tidak pernah menduga sif malamnya akan jadi kacau begini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [magi, juhaku, dinas malam] untuk minar.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Hakuryuu membuka pintu belakang museum dengan hati-hati. Ia langsung mengunci kembali pintu begitu tiba di dalam museum.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama Hakuryuu menjalani sifnya di museum.

Bungsu dari pasangan Ren Hakutoku dan Ren Gyokuen itu berjalan ke lobi utama museum. Hakuryuu segera duduk di kursi empuk meja informasi. Ia menaruh tasnya di kursi kosong yang tak jauh darinya. Si pemuda berambut biru tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk mengeluarkan buku kuliahnya. Ia punya tugas meninjau buku yang dititahkan dosennya dengan garismati lusa. Berjaga di museum yang isinya benda-benda mati tidak akan menghalanginya menuntaskan tugas.

Sebenarnya, Hakuryuu tidak akan ada di sini malam ini kalau saja ia tidak butuh uang tambahan untuk kuliahnya. Bukan keluarganya yang tidak mampu membiayai kuliah, melainkan Hakuryuu yang tidak mau meminta uang terus dengan tidak tahu malu. Sebisa mungkin, keperluan seperti biaya indekos dan makan sehari-hari dibayar dengan usahanya sendiri. Jadi, ketika sepupu jauhnya, Kouen, yang bekerja di dinas pariwisata setempat menginformasikan lowongan jaga malam museum, Hakuryuu tidak ragu menyanggupinya.

Rumor yang beredar, petugas-petugas sif malam sebelumnya tidak pernah bertahan lebih lama dari dua minggu. Hakuryuu tidak tahu alasannya dan tidak pula peduli. Meninjau Campbell Jilid Ketiga di depannya jauh lebih penting.

Lima belas menit terlarut dalam tulisannya, Hakuryuu baru menyadari keheningan dalam museum. Seketika, Hakuryuu tersadar betapa luas dan besarnya museum tujuh lantai ini. Hakuryuu bukanlah orang yang percaya pada hal-hal supranatural. Ia tidak takut duduk sendirian di dalam museum, tapi tempat yang terlalu diam rasanya ... sangat kosong. Pemuda bermata biru itu mengambil ponsel di sakunya lalu menyetel daftar putar lagunya. Alunan komposisi Bach segera menggantikan kesunyian dan Hakuryuu kembali pada tugas kuliahnya.

Hari ini Hakuryuu datang lebih awal setengah jam dari jam malam museum, yakni pukul enam. Awalnya, ia mengantisipasi tersasar karena baru pertama kali datang ke museum ini. Tempat tujuan Hakuryuu, rupanya. tak begitu jauh dari kampusnya. Baguslah, pikir Hakuryuu. Lebih baik datang awal ketimbang terlambat.

Tepat pukul enam, jam besar di tengah lobi museum berdentang. Suara jam begitu keras sampai musik di ponsel Hakuryuu tertimpa bunyinya. Hakuryuu menghela napas pelan. Sudah jam enam dan tugasnya masih jauh dari selesai. Setidaknya, ia tak akan bosan berjaga sendirian di dalam museum.

Sepuluh menit berlalu—dan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi benda yang jatuh menabrak lantai dari ketinggian lumayan. Bunyi benda yang menggelinding menabrak perabot menyusul debum sebelumnya. Kening Hakuryuu berkerut. Tidak mungkin angin di ruang tertutup mampu membuat barang jatuh.

Hakuryuu membereskan tugas seadanya, mematikan lagu di ponsel, membawa ponsel di sakunya, dan berdiri. Tadinya, ia berniat mengitari museum ketika tugasnya sudah hampir beres. Hakuryuu mengikuti arah suara yang tercipta tadi. Kembali terdengar suara benda menabrak lantai. Hakuryuu harap, bukan pencuri atau siapapun itu. Pelajaran judo yang ia ikuti terakhir adalah sebulan lalu. Ia sendiri tidak mau membuang-buang tenaga untuk hal yang bukan tugas kuliahnya.

Hakuryuu berjalan tiga langkah—dan kepalanya terasa dilempari sesuatu dari belakang. "Siapa?!" teriaknya sambil menoleh—

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam melambai padanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar pada Hakuryuu. Tangan kiri pemuda tersebut memeluk beberapa buah persik, buah yang baru saja membentur kepala Hakuryuu. Si pemuda sedang melayang beberapa kaki di atas tanah—

"Siapa kau?!" seru Hakuryuu. Ia segera memasang kuda-kuda bela diri yang ia pelajari. Orang yang tadi melempari Hakuryuu mungkin adalah pencuri—tapi pakaian bernuansa timur tengahnya—juga bagaimana dia bisa MELAYANG DI ATAS TANAH SEMENTARA BUMI MEMILIKI GRAVITASI— _siapa dia?!_

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda berambut hitam di seberang Hakuryuu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pemuda itu perlahan mendarat di lantai. Ia mengambil persik-persik yang bergulir di lantai. Satu persik yang berada di kaki Hakuryuu ikut diambil olehnya. Sekarang, Hakuryuu, yang masih dengan posisinya tadi, berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba itu.

"Petugas baru, huh?" tanya si pemuda dengan nada yang lebih sesuai untuk sebuah kalimat berita. Sepasang mata merah pemuda tersebut mengamati Hakuryuu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Setelah selesai, pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeringai. "Kita lihat berapa lama kau akan bertahan di sini."

Hakuryuu mengernyit. _Apa maksudnya_? Namun, sebelum sempat bertanya, terdengar suara ledakan dari lantai atas.

"Astaga, apa lagi—"

"Kurasa, Aladdin dan Tess ribut lagi. Mungkin kau mau mengeceknya," kata si pemuda, seolah Hakuryuu sedang bicara padanya.

Hakuryuu menatap aneh orang di depannya. Dari penampilannya, orang ini tidak harus segera "ditangani". Ada kebutuhan lain yang lebih mendesak saat ini.

Sang bungsu dari empat bersaudara cepat-cepat berlari ke lantai tiga, tempat suara ledakan barusan terdengar. Ada ledakan lain yang mengikuti. Kepanikan segera menyelimuti Hakuryuu, diikuti dengan adrenalin yang membuatnya merasa berlari lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ketika Hakuryuu tiba di lokasi kejadian, ia melihat seorang remaja berambut biru sedang mengayunkan tongkat. Dari tongkat itu keluar bola-bola api yang tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut jingga. Si pemuda berambut jingga memblokir serangan dengan sebuah lingkaran kuning yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Mulut Hakuryuu menganga terbuka.

ASTAGA. _APA. YANG. SEDANG. TERJA—_

"Itu namanya sihir, Petugas Baru."

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hakuryuu, pemuda berambut hitam yang ia temui di lobi menjawab pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. Pemuda itu menyeringai begitu lebar, tampak menikmati kekacauan yang timbul di depannya.

Apapun itu, sihir atau apalah, Hakuryuu harus segera menghentika si remaja rambut biru agar tidak membakar museum saat ini juga. Masalahnya, ia harus melakukan apa—

Dengan nada mengejek, sang pemuda bermata merah berkata, "Kalau tidak diurus sekarang, nanti tempat kerjamu kebakaran—"

"IYA, AKU SUDAH TAHU!" bentak Hakuryuu. Ia kesalkesalkesal sekali dari tadi diganggu oleh orang tidak jelas di sampingnya, ditambah lagi, _ada hal yang lebih penting di hadapannya_!!

Tawa pecah dengan keras dari sebelah Hakuryuu. Orang yang masih memeluk persik—lho, persiknya sudah tinggal dua, padahal tadi dia bawa banyak—itu terbahak lagi. Satu tongkat berujung batu berwarna merah dikeluarkan tiba-tiba. Dari ujung tongkat tersebut, keluar—

"Thalg al-Salos!"

Bongkahan-bongkahan es tertuju pada pemuda berambut jingga yang sedang menjadi lawan si rambut biru. Lagi-lagi, lingkaran kuning membendung serangan orang aneh yang dari tadi mengikuti Hakuryuu.

"—Kau mencari ribut, Judar?!" seru si rambut jingga. Judar malah tertawa-tawa mendengarnya.

"Memang. Tidak seru kalau duel hanya satu lawan satu, Tess. Lebih baik kalau satu lawan satu lawan satu."

Wajah Tess berkerut kesal. Tongkatnya teracung ke arah Judar. "Akan kubalas kau. Ramz al—"

Tongkat yang dipegang Tess patah mendadak. Sebuah alat pemadam api baru saja memutus ujung tongkat dari gagang yang ada di tangan Tess. Tak jauh dari Tess yang termangu kaget, berdiri seorang Ren Hakuryuu dalam kondisi terengah-engah setelah mengerahan segenap tenaga untuk melempar pemadam api.

"... Enak—e-enak saja—kalian—" Hakuryuu menarik napas, "—kalian merusak—" kedua sudut mata Hakuryuu mulai berair, "—museum m-milik—" air mata menetes—

"MILIK PEMERINTAH, WOOOII!!" Teriakan menggelegar bercampur dengan air yang membasahi pipi. Hakuryuu menunjuk-tunjuk si remaja rambut biru, Tess, juga Judar berkali-kali secara bergantian.

"INI MUSEUM PEMERINTAH! NANTI AKU HARUS BILANG APA KE KOUEN?! TAGIHANKU TAMBAH BANYAK! AKU CUMA MAHASISWA KERE!! MENGERTI TIDAK?! HUEEE!"

Hakuryuu menangis meraung-raung kemudian. Sambil memaki dengan kata-kata yang tersendat, ia menunjuk-tunjuk kesal ke oknum yang menyebabkan kerusakan di museum. Angka nol yang banyaknya tak terkira sudah membayang di kepala—

Judar memeluk Hakuryuu. Dari samping, pelukan erat diberikan Judar. Puncak kepala Hakuryuu ditepuk-tepuk lembut oleh Judar.

"Semuanya itu sihir. Pokoknya, nanti saat malam berlalu, semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Tenang saja, Hakuryuu," kata Judar. Punggung Hakuryuu diusap Judar selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Hakuryuu tidak lagi menangis membabi buta.

Dari mana Judar tahu soal namanya, saat ini sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh Hakuryuu. Begitu Hakuryuu kembali tenang, ia segera mendorong orang asing yang tiba-tiba menempel padanya.

"L-lepas—"

"Tidak mau!" seru Judar dengan nada girang. "Kau orang pertama yang berani teriak-teriak begitu pada kami. Bahkan, kau mematahkan tongkat Tess! Si rese itu pantas menerimanya, sih," racau Judar sejenak, "ah, tapi pokoknya, kau hebat, Haaaakuryuu!"

"J-Judar—"

"Sekarang, coba lihat." Pelukan Judar berubah menjadi rangkulan di pundak Hakuryuu. Mahasiswa biologi itu mengerjap. Di depannya, ada banyak patung-patung museum yang kini dapat bergerak dan telah berada di luar kaca. Patung-patung itu melambaikan tangan pada Hakuryuu, lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang saling beradu pedang; ada yang naik ke atas karpet dan melayang di udara.

Judar tersenyum—tulus, kali ini—pada Hakuryuu.

"Selamat datang di Museum Alma Torran, Hakuryuu!" ujarnya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
